Katsuki Shima
|voiceactor_en = }} Katsuki Shima (Japanese: , Shima Katsuki) is a minor character of the Clannad anime and visual novel. He only appears during [Sagara|Misae's arc, which explains the events which happened to her some years prior to the beginning of the Clannad storyline. He was Misae's boyfriend for a while. He is described as being a bishounen, fact which Saki and Yuki make use of to dress him up as a girl. It is revealed that Katsuki is a boy who Misae met in the past while he was in a wheelchair in the hospital. Her kind words encouraged him to recover. Years later, he searches for her with the hopes of paying her back. He holds a charm which contains a light that can supposedly grant a single wish. At first, Misae considers him annoying, since he is constantly following her around, not wanting him to feel indebted to her and telling him she doesn't want anything. However, she gradually comes to care for him. After a misunderstanding during which she realizes that her crush Igarashi doesn't like her back, she starts liking Katsuki after being comforted by him. Yuki and Saki later ask if they can hang out with Katsuki at his house, since Misae is busy as the newly elected council president, but as they are walking, he tells them that he can't remember where his house is. They eventually find the Shima household, where Katsuki's mother greets them asking if they want to light some incense in his memory. This leads to Katsuki remembering the truth and running off. Yuki and Saki follow him, reminding him that he still has something he wants to say to Misae. Having recovered his memories, we discover that he is not the real Katsuki Shima. The real Katsuki Shima died, but not having been able to thank Misae and grant her wish, he entrusted this mission to his cat, who took a human form. After enjoying some time with Misae at the Fall Festival and talking about various things, he brings up the issue of the charm and opens it, revealing it to be empty. Misae says it doesn't matter, since it was probably empty to begin with, and that what's important is that they are together. She then wishes for Shima to always love her. He tells her he also loves her and thanks her for all the happy memories she gave him and the precious time they enjoyed together. Embarrassed, she goes to buy some drinks, but when she comes back, Shima has disappeared. She searches for him only to see a flash of him in the crowd whispering her goodbye. Some time later, a cat started following Misae and she took him in. This cat is revealed to be Katsuki granting Misae's wish. Misae only discovers this later in the After Story, when she is told by Tomoya after the cat showed him what happened in the past. Misae laughs it off, saying she can't have a date with a cat, but scoops his into her arms and walks away with him. This releases her light orb, and we can see the cat wondering if he properly fulfilled his job, wanting to stay this way forever.